


A Hopeful Streak of Light

by stix



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shooting Stars, Stargazing, i have no idea how to tag fics oh dear, those are literally the only other legitimate tags i have for this?’, ultimately cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stix/pseuds/stix
Summary: In which Vex agrees beforehand towards going for a little outing with his quirky Durian... acquaintance. Under the serene night, they do learn to be a little comfortable with each other. And Vex decides to care for superstition.
Relationships: Stuart & Varvatos Vex, Stuart/Varvatos Vex
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	A Hopeful Streak of Light

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve actually started writing this way earlier in the year, and i just remembered it existed today. so after sharing what i had so far with some friends they adored it and were super encouraging in response to this silly thing!! so i decided to finish it and lo and behold! my first ever fanfiction
> 
> i forgot exactly /why/ i wrote this all that time ago in the first place, but i just know that i do still have a major soft spot for these two. hope you enjoy~!

Cold summer nights were perhaps the best nights, for a poor backwater planet such as this one.

But they were the most comforting than any other night they’ve experienced.

The countless shimmering dots in the expanse of the sky only seemed so familiar to the two figures gazing into it.

“How can there be so little?” Vex’s gruff voice was clear yet quiet, a contrast to his regular boisterous demeanor. “Varvatos saw so _many_ right before landing here.”

“Oh, that’s because you can’t really see lots of them clearly. It ain’t too cloudy tonight, but there’s smog from the cities and such.” The Durian frowned,looking around in deep thought. “Earth ain’t… the cleanest planet in the whole universe.”

With it literally being named after dirt, it made sense.

But then again, the stench of himself and of his own planet rivaled the fruit with his species’ same name, so who was Stuart to judge?

“Varvatos finds that… somewhat understandable.”

“Glad you do, Vexy,” Stuart says with a quirk of a smile masking his tall face.

The two then found themselves (though it was more of the Durian leading the way through the foliage, him knowing the place with more familiarity than Vex, who was only used to the human city and outskirts of the surrounding forest) at a passive clearing, with an expanse of flailing grass and lack of foreboding trees that would have blocked more of the upward view otherwise.

Stuart sat in the middle of the little field, with the warrior standing at the smaller being’s left. And then he sat when the Durian encouraged him, though he didn’t even need to be asked twice.

This spot had a clearer view of the dark sky. There were not any, weirdly phrased, “twinkling” stars here, but there was a significant difference between the shade of dark in the sky beyond here and in Arcadia.

Vex tried to wonder how he and the green man thought to come here in the first place. He wondered how he let Stuart talk him into this, how he let _himself_ agree with what might just end up as some uneventful trip.

It was almost suspicious how _their highnesses_ had been too quick to encourage him to go along with the Durian to this little outing.

Maybe if the young Tarrons had been willing to _ask_ for a night without training or a looming guard dog to oversee their protection every other mekron of the time, then _maybe_ he would heed to their wishes.

Though obviously maybe not. Vex may be the only one to know himself the best, but the children were certainly creeping up for that second pedestal.

“Oh— look!” Exclaimed the Durian suddenly, jerking away quickly with his green finger pointing in the air. “A meteor!”

Vex managed to glimpse the quick moving streak of light’s tail before disappearing to the other side of the darkness. It was an impressive, rare sight to see, especially at a night barely clear.

“Most humans refer to those as shooting stars— a superstition, if you will.” Stuart smiled, folding his hands together. “If you wish upon the shooting star, it’s more likely to come true.”

The larger being scoffed at this. How ridiculous are Earth-lings to have any type of hope over burning dirt and rocks?

“Varvatos does not wish.” He says instead. “He takes action for what he wants!”

“That’s alright, mate. It’s just, well, nice to do at nights like this.”

Vex glanced at him for explanation.

“I mean, like, little things like _this_ ,” He gestured above them. “Are always just… nice. I… I wish I can explain it better, heh.”

Vex looked again at the sheepish Durian, a brow raised. “If you have just wished for that, then you _can_.”

Stuart laughed suddenly, his four eyes closing as he leaned into his companion’s side. Vex felt himself heating up, wondering when the other man had gotten so close.

“Oh, if only! Yeah, I’ve already made my wish, though.”

“And what did you wish for?” In the dark, Vex also wondered if the Durian’s complexion suddenly looked a little darker green than usual.

“Oh— sorry, mate! That’s confidential!” Stuart’s grin grew as his face’s color faded to normal.

Though seeing how _cute_ the Akiridion’s dubious face looked made him flush again.

“ _Confidential_? By a law?”

“Nope!”

“Then surely you can tell Varvatos what this _wish_ is then?”

The Durian squinted up at him good-naturedly. “Customs, Vexy. It’s considered _bad luck_ to tell anyone your wish.” His smaller hand came to pat on the other’s chest.

Only it had stilled so close to the life core of Vex’s being, pulsating with one of the only outward glow over the two in this night.

Stuart’s own neon glows were soft and _glorious_ to look at, and if Vex had the loud courage that he suddenly lost in the few mekrons of time right now, he’d tell the other that.

He could only clear his throat, regretting it when he missed the small hand’s touch when it drew away from the sound.

“That is… not fair.” He meant that to respond to the Durian’s jest, but he couldn’t deny how he hoped the touch would stay longer.

“S’all right.” A sigh came from the smaller being. “Though, I really want to say that…”

Stuart looked up at the illuminated face, hesitantly bringing his hand up again to touch directly over the radiance of the life core, warm through the initial cold surface of Vex’s armor.

Then the Durian surprised the blue other by leaning on Vex’s side.

And Vex surprised himself by not reacting. Or at least, he _stiffened_ , but feeling Stuart’s form by his felt _welcome_ , and he couldn’t help but to actually relax.

“... I really want to say that my wish is already starting to come true,” Finished the Durian with a mumble, cheek pressing by the warmth of the glowing azure, and his multiple eyes gazing again upward into the starry sky.

Vex stilled, contemplating the greenish figure’s words. Looking at him and then at the sky, then back on his companion again, Vex for once found himself at a loss of words.

And it was terribly calm around the two of them, soft wind trailing through the coarse grass and slowly shaking the surrounding oaks in the distance. The Akiridion wouldn’t try to disturb the peaceful setting for keltons. Not with the other man comfortably by his side.

He took another look at Stuart, who seemed near to dozing off and was snuggling closer to the warmth of Vex’s chest. His own arm went up bravely to hold the smaller form against him, who didn’t even protest, and in fact began riling up loud snores within his contentment.

Looking back up to the vast darkness, Varvatos Vex only hoped that another meteor— _shooting star_ might pass by for him to make his own, first wish.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are widely appreciated, though you absolutely don’t have to if you don’t want to :) 
> 
> do let me know if i need to correct any mistakes! i’ve barely skimmed what i already wrote a long time a go only a few times so i probably might have missed some things
> 
> writing is COOL!! respect to y’all regular fic writers


End file.
